


Days in Havazelet

by chayaasi



Category: Yossi & Jagger (2002)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/pseuds/chayaasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you wanna do it, sir?" Lior asks in English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days in Havazelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/gifts).



> Dear prompter, thank you for this prompt! I was so thrilled when I found this fandom represented in Yuletide!!  
> Italics are lyrics from 'Bo' by Rita, Jagger's favorite song in canon. Translations from the English subtitled movie.

_Bo nefazer et masach ha’arafel_

_(Come, let’s disperse the fog)_

\--

“Eilat…you’re a long way from home.”

 

“Yeah,” Lior stretches his legs and lies back, looking like the picture of indolence. Good thing the briefing room is empty because Yossi really doesn’t want to have to lecture him about being a good example for the other soldiers. “It’s amazing; we have this thing called the sun and it shined during the day and everything.”

 

Yossi tries to hold back, but his lips curve into an amused smile anyway. For a while, he’s suspected it had less to do with Lior’s jokes than Lior himself and at times like these, he’s proven right. His second-in-command looks up at him through those long, long eyelashes and Yossi immediately turns back to studying maps, pretending his heart didn’t just skip two beats.

 

“And what about you?” Lior asks inquisitively. “Don’t you miss your home?”

 

Yossi shrugs noncommittally, eyes still on the map. “I guess I did, but it’s been so long…this is my home now.”

 

Lior turns his head to look at him with something akin to shock. “You’re not leaving once active duty is done?”

 

Yossi shakes his head. “No.” He fully intended to leave it at that but something gnaws at the back of his mind. He eyes Lior from the corner of his eyes and swallows slightly before asking. “Are you? Leaving, I mean.”

 

Eyes closed, Lior scoffs. “Of course. I’m out the moment my time is done.”

 

There is a brief pause and Yossi’s only sign of acknowledgement is a small nod. He wonders why he was expecting anything different from ‘Jagger’, whose civilian outrageousness refused to die even in a dismal place as Havazelet.

 

Abruptly, as if on cue, Lior’s eyes open and his lips curve slowly into a coquettish smile. He rises gracefully and drifts close to Yossi to whisper. “Unless…you want to give me a reason to stay, sir.”

 

The map lands on the table and the pencil clatters to the floor much too loudly as Yossi immediately puts distance between them, for all the world like he’s been surprised by an insurgent.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Yossi hisses, even though he curses at himself for trembling. “Do you know I can jail you for this?”

 

For some reason, Lior looks unfazed. “You can,” He concedes somberly, then smiles again. “but if you really meant it, I doubt you would have waited this long.”

 

Yossi opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes out, words disappearing into the thick tension between duty and desire. Meanwhile, Lior draws ever closer so Yossi can smell the harsh scent of soap on his skin and notice the color of his eyes behind long, long lashes.

 

“So, you wanna do it, sir?” Lior asks in English and his brazen wink tells Yossi that the double meaning behind the question is less than coincidental.

 

Yossi frowns disapprovingly, like he does at any instance of insubordination. “No.” He says firmly, but grabs Lior’s collar before the other man has a chance to pull away and whispers into his ear. “And yes.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------_  
_

_Ad matay namshikh livro’ach/ El mischakim shel ko’ach?_

_(How long will we keep running to these games of control?)_

_\--_

“Eh, stop it…”

 

“Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“But Yossi, there is no one here.”

 

“Still no.”

 

“You’re so boring.”

 

“I’m not here to be interesting.”

 

“But it’s been a whole week…and I haven’t touched you even once.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“…I miss you…”

 

“Lior, I’m warning you. Hands off!”

 

“I can’t believe you. You give me all that bullshit about how we’re friends, but we never do anything—“

 

“Lior.”

 

“—you never open up to me and if by some fucking miracle, we have time for ourselves—“

 

“Enough, just shut up.”

 

“—I should be lucky if you turn me over for a quick fuck—“

 

“Enough! As your commanding officer, Lior, I order you to shut up with this bullshit and fucking remember you are a soldier!”

 

“…yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------_  
_

_Saper li ktsat al rigeh hapachad/ Kal harbe yoter lefakhed beyachad _

_(Tell me about all the moments of fear; it’s easier to fear together.)_

_\--  
_

“Is he gonna be ok?” Lior paces like a caged animal, taking up more space than necessary in the miniscule area of Yossi’s room.

 

“It’s just a flesh wound, I’ll live.” Yossi resists the urge to roll his eyes while holding his arm still so Adams doesn’t miss a stitch.

 

“Speak when I’m addressing you, soldier, is he going to be ok?”

 

Adams looks apologetically up at his superior. “Sorry, sir. The bullet only scraped some flesh, so the commander should be fully healed in a couple weeks, sir.”

 

Yossi shakes his head and looks up at his lover, who doesn’t seem quite satisfied. Nevertheless, Lior sits on the bunk beside him and tries valiantly to be still under the guise of inspecting the burnt flesh on his shoulder. That lasts for an entire three seconds before he’s up and pacing again. Yossi doesn’t comment; he knows he would be just as worried if it were the other way around, and he can’t blame Jagger for not being a stoic.

 

Finally, Adams is finished and pats the bandaged wound. “It’s all I can do, sir.”

 

“So, two weeks?” Lior asks, just to say something.

 

Adams nods. “Yes, sir, though if you’re with the commander, it will be faster.”

 

“What?” Yossi raises an eyebrow and Lior looks similarly confused beside him.

 

The medic looks slightly embarrassed. “In Tibetan medicine, they say that two heal faster than one…I mean, because having company boosts morale, the mind heals the body better that way.”

 

“Right,” Yossi closes his eyes and leans back. He’s tired and more than willing to let his second-in-command handle this.

 

“Good work, Adams.” Lior ushers the medic out and locks the door behind him before turning around. And before Yossi can say anything, Lior is kissing him—so deeply and desperately that Yossi can barely hold back a moan while kissing him back.

 

Lior runs one hand along Yossi’s bare chest and the other unstraps his gun and sets it near the door. Lior kisses him again, more gently this time, surreptitiously moving to straddle his lap. He silences Yossi’s weak protests by brushing his lips across the commander’s shoulder, along the tender skin around the bandaged wound.

 

“No way,” Lior murmurs in response to Yossi’s attempt to dislodge him. “Doctor’s orders.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------_  
_

_Mutar lecha lir’od lefamim\ Kshemashemu bifla koreh bifnim_

_(You’re allowed to shiver, when something wonderful is happening inside.)_

_\--  
_

“Lior, what exactly are you doing?”

 

“Try it, Yossi, it almost feels like you’re at sea.”

 

Yossi can only raise his eyebrows, as if he isn’t sure what part of that statement he should laugh at first—the part about Havazelet being anything like the seacoast or that Lior actually expects him to agree to stand on the surveillance ledge with his arms spread out like he could fly away at any minute.

 

“That is misuse of government property.” Yossi leans back against the ledge and squints up at Lior, who is currently letting a rare mild breeze ruffle his hair.

 

“We’re government property, too, commander.” Lior retorts cheekily with a toothy grin. “As I recall, you were misusing me quite vigorously yesterday evening.”

 

Yossi groans quietly under a sudden stab of arousal at the casualness of the remark, and leans back farther, enough to survey the snowy landscape upside down. “Fine,” he concedes. “But if you fall and break your bones, I’ll personally make sure Samucha and Psycho are your only company for the next few months.”

 

Lior snorts. “I won’t fall if you come up hold me.”

 

He sighs blissfully in the breeze and it finally dawns on Yossi. “This is because Yaeli bought Titanic, isn’t it? It’s not enough that you watch those queer American movies, now you want me to act them out with you?”

 

Lior jumps down, boots crushing gravel and snow. “Of course not,” he teases. “because we all know Commander Yossi is much too tough and manly to be romantic.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“He’s all about chaos and gunfire and explosions like, _pow!_” Jagger lifts his arms in a dramatic imitation of a bomb and Yossi shakes with silent laughter.

 

“What can I say? It’s hard to do peaceful things when war is your duty.”

 

Lior drops his arms and steps up to lean beside his lover. “I feel at peace.” He says softly to the night sky. His gloved hand finds Yossi’s in the darkness and squeezes lightly. “When I’m with you, I feel at peace.”

 

There is silence, punctuated only by the wind and normal sounds of the outpost. Yossi doesn’t shrug it off when Lior presses closer to him, but he’s not ready to echo his lover’s sentiments either.

 

“It’s just the situation we’re in, Lior, it’s not the ideal time to be romantic. I can’t be selfish when there are men dying so far from people they love.”

 

“You can’t suffer for them all, either.” Lior replies, tone sober. “Especially now, you’re allowed to find some happiness however you can, because that’s all we can do—whether you cook, or read the Sutras, or…love another officer.”

 

Lior trails off, but continues to look at him earnestly. Yossi allows himself a faint smile; it’s times like these that remind him of how insightful his lighthearted lover can be, why he goes to the point of insubordination to be indulgent to the rest of the soldiers stationed in this barren outpost.

 

Eyeing the thin sliver of moon and the thick darkness around them, Yossi reaches up to pull his lover closer and quickly delivers a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Lior blinks in surprise, then flashes such an affectionate grin that Yossi shivers a little inside.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_Uksherukhot karots yis’aru bachuts\ Eshlakh bekha esh chama _

_(When cold winds are raging outside, I’ll send hot fire through you.)_

_\--  
_

“Uuhn, Yossi…Yos-si!”

 

Yossi nips at Lior’s neck and continues to thrust into him, impervious to the chill and shivering pine needles around them. Lior arches back against the slim dark trunk of the evergreen and his snowsuit lays open, exposing the smooth torso that fascinates Yossi to no end.

 

His long legs are wrapped securely around his commander’s waist for leverage, so Yossi precariously carries both their weights and puts all his trust in his new combat boots made especially to grip icy terrain. Apparently, Lior does too because he arches, thrashes, moans and threatens to throw them off balance like nobody’s business here in the wilderness—articulating all his pent up lust and love of a good fuck.

 

Yossi doesn’t blame him; it had been weeks before he could come up with a good excuse for them to be alone here and truth be told, he’d missed Lior’s body. Now, he diligently makes up for lost time, mouthing along Lior’s collarbone, his sweat-lined sternum, his nipples…

 

“Damn it, fucking tease…”

 

Yossi laughs haltingly and kisses Lior’s lovely eyes before letting his own fall shut; he can feel himself getting close and watching Lior stroke himself to orgasm is more than he can bear. A couple more thrusts and he comes hard, head thrown back in ecstasy. Lior joins him only moments later, with a high pitched keen that might have echoed into Lebanon.

 

“Yossi…” Lior kisses his lips while zipping up his bodysuit with more force than necessary. “Yossi, I love you.”

 

Yossi pulls away with a bewildered look on his face. “Lior, I…”

 

Lior kisses the palm of his yet ungloved hand and presses it to his own cheek so Yossi can feel the warmth of his skin. “I mean it.”

 

Yossi chuckles skeptically. “Come now, you can’t be sure. We don’t even know each other outside the army…and the uniform just makes it more confusing.”

 

“I still mean it.” Lior replies breathlessly, still holding his hand. “Of course, you don’t have to say it if you’re not ready…I just wanted to let you know.”

 

Yossi nods, still perplexed. He’s never entertained the prospect of a full on relationship with Lior. It’s not as if he finds the idea all that terrible. In fact, if the circumstances were different, he would have agreed immediately but after so long in the army, he’s learned to be on his guard. He’s known other men who were as open and honest as Lior, and it was a rare one who escaped with his life and reputation intact.

 

“You’re right,” He says finally. “I’m not ready, and I don’t know when I will be because it’s just not safe here. Not for me and not for you.” The anxiety must be apparent in his voice because Lior doesn’t argue or complain. Again, he was a lot more insightful than he looked and Yossi is surprised at the relief that floods through him.

 

He shudders despite the previous warmth and Lior immediately pulls him close. “It’s ok.” He says simply. “It’s ok, we have time.”

 


End file.
